A kissing booth and a kiss
by Dis-Iz-Da-Lyfe
Summary: Silena and Drew force Katie to do a kissing booth with them, in which she is forced to kiss Travis.


**Okay, so I've had this idea stuck in my head for quite some time... I don't know why but I decided to write ti at 11:00 pm so... sorry if it's crap.**

**I've been a fan of the books for quite a while (About... 6 years?) And I fell in love with Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Katie, Travis, Connor, and all the other characters :)**

**Oh and let's all say that they are in highschool right now, not camp halfblood kay?**

* * *

3rd P.O.V

Katie gardner looked around in amazment, the twinkling lights, differents stands, and of course, a ferris wheel. Blomsdale high went all out for this night, which was 'Fair Night', supposedly the greatest night for the high-school students, except for prom of course. They were trying to hold a fund-raiser, all money recieved for games, 75% went to the school, the other 25% went to the participating students in the booth. So naturally, Katie joined a booth. Well was more lilke forced to.

Drew had gone up to her the day before the fair, saying that Courtney, the girl originally chosen for the booth, had gotten sick, and could not go to the fair, so she picked her as the person to fill in Courtney's place. Katie didn't know what the booth was, and she didn't want to know, it was probably 'get the dime on the plate' or a kissing booth. Something Katie thought was totally unnecessary in life.

Drew had forced Katie to arrive early and meet her at the ferris wheel so she could show her the booth. Katie walked slowly over to the ferris wheel, enjoying the different booths, she never had been to a fair anyways. She arrived at her destination and waited patiently for Drew to get there. Soon enough she did, and she was glade. She didn't want to wait there forever. Drew pulled her along taking her to the booth she was working at.

Katie looked at the booth, boredom written over her face. A kissing booth. She was working at a kissing booth. This, is exactly the type of booth that she in fact did not want to work at. The fact that she had to kiss complete strangers, someone she knew, or a freshman, was just embarrassing. Simply horrible.

"Okay boys and girls, we are going to be starting in 5 minutes so let me go over the simple rules, even though I'm sure you all know them," Silena announced, she was the head of the booth suprisingly, "Someone comes up to your window, puts a dollar in the jar, and you give them a kiss, not that hard right?" She asks.

Drew snd Silena had chosen 3 girls and 3 boys, which consisted of, Katie, themselves, Connor Stoll, Beckandorf, and Nico. A pretty good bunch, well except for Katie, she is expecting no one to come to her window. Well more like hoping. She doesn't want to have to kiss a 14 year old who will over-exaderate and say they had sex or something. That wasn't pleasent to Katie.

"Okay, Beck here, I'll sit here, Connor here, Drew here, Nico here, and Katie, right here." Silena ordered showing everyone their chairs and their windows, with a jar in front. Everyone nodded there heads and sat down, waiting for their booth to start. After a few minutes people started to come, all going to the other's windows.

Katie was perfectly happy, no one to kiss. Just how she liked it. Until a freshman came up and took out a dollar. He looked at her and smirked, making her gag. It's not that he was unattractive, it was that he was 3 years younger than her, and she didn't want her first kiss to be wasted. So she simply made up a lie, "Onion breath," She stated. The freshman's face twisted into disgust and he moved one too Drew's booth, who simply kissed him on the lips, took his dollar and stuck it in her jar, which was already a quarter full.

For all of the boys that came to her booth she would make up a lie, saying something stupid that would get her out of kissing them, even if they were hot, which most of them weren't. She would sit back on her chair and clsoed her eyes. After a few minutes she heard someone cough, she opened one eye lazily to see Grover there.

"Uhm Grover... I like you and all... but as a friend..." Katie dragged off, Grover immediatley blushed.

"Uh no that isn't what I'm here for, I'm here to ask you if you've seen Percy?" Grover asked.

"Oh yeah, he's working the pretzel stand with Annabeth," Katie smiled. Grover nodded in appreciation and walked off.

Katie leaned back in her chair, and closed her eyes again. She was happy no one was coming to her stand, and the few that did would leave in a matter of seconds, she just wanted to sleep right now. Katie would rather be slaying an empousa than kissing someone with braces. Or attacking a minotaur than shooing off some 9th grader, but that doesn't seem to happen.

She's interupted from her monster-attacking dreams at the sound of someone sitting down. She opens her eyes ready to shoo off someone else, but she actually looks at the person, Travis Stoll. The last person she wanted to see.

"No money I see, No one want to kiss you?" He asks.

"No idiot, I don't want to kiss any of them, now if you don't mind, I was trying to take a a nap," Katie shoots back rudely.

"But I want a kiss," Travis stated dropping a dollar into her jar. She looks at the money, then at Travis.

"Onion breath." Katie lies trying to get him away.

"I love onions." Travis smirks.

"I'm sick." Katie try's again.

"I'll live." Travis shrugs.

"Uhm... Drew's a better kisser?" She says running out of ideas.

"I don't want other boy's spit on my lips. And anyways, I'll teach you how to kiss." Travis winks.

"I'm lesbian?" Katie try's.

"Oh we all know by the way you 'fangirl' over Max Schneider, that you are not lesbian. And plus, that makes it all the more." Travis smirks, Katie sighs and runs a hand through her hair.

"One kiss," Katie sighs, "and it's on the cheek." She leans in slowly, closing her eyes slightly. Travis shows her one of his cheeks and she gets closer, when she is about to place her lips on it, Travis moves his head. Call it cliche but he wanted that kiss.

Katie's eyes shoot open and Travis smirks, grabbing her by the shoulders, kissing her with full passion. Soon enough Katie kisses back, not sure of what she's doing, or why she's doing it, all she knows is that she likes it. She likes it a lot. Her hands lift from her lap and tangle in Travis' brown curls, she stares into his deep blue eyes before closing her emerald green ones.

Travis pulls away slowly, breathing heavily, Katie doing the same. They look at each other and Travis looks down at the wad of cash next to the jar. He removes his hands from Katie's shoulders, and drops a 20 in the jar. And they lean in again.

Maybe Katie did like kissing booths.

* * *

**So? What did you guys think?**


End file.
